Usopp's Arsenal
Usopp, being a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, has had to face an opponent or two. However, unlike the rest of the crew who either specialize in super human feats of strength or what ever, Usopp doesn't exactly have the physique to match their inhuman strengths. He thus instead uses a number of weapons and gadgets in order to keep up with them. These weapons, along with his sniper skills, give him a completely unique fighting style of his own. A fighting style which even amazes his fellow crewmembers. This page lists and details each and every weapon in Usopp's arsenal. It also provides and details the attacks that come along with them. Lies Ussop's first and foremost weapons are his lies. Derived from his constant lying about pirates invading everyday in his hometown as well from telling tall tales to his then bedridden friend, Kaya, Usopp has developed a knack for telling tall stories. These lies are sometimes so ridicously unbelievable that its sometimes an amazing feat that anyone falls them. What's more amazing is that some of these lies have come somewhat true. One of the more notable lies of his that have come true is the one about him chasing a giant mole. This has somewhat come true when he and Chopper fought against Miss Merry Christmas and Mr.4. The female half of the Baroque Works team happened to have the ability to turn into a mole. Regardless of their obsurdity, Usopp's lies have occasionally come in handy from time to time. They are apparently just as effective as any other weapon in his arsenal. The following listed here are lie based techniques that appear more like attacks but in reality are not. *'Usopp Wagomu (ウソップ輪ゴム (わゴム), ''Usopp Rubber Band)' Using two fingers and a rubber band set up like a slingshot, Usopp pretends that he is going to fire one of his regular attacks using the rubber band as ammo. This technique, most effective when Usopp's makeshift slingshot is directly in front of an opponent's face, is in actually to make his opponent flinch. During the brief momment the opponent closes their eyes, Usopp can do number of things. He can either attack the opponent or run away and hide. The latter seems to be more favored due to Usopp's nature. In certain occasions, Usopp has been known to actually shoot the rubber band at his opponent sometimes. In the 4kids adaptation it is called the '''Rubber Band of Doom'. *'Usopp Spell (ウソップスペル):' In order to distract an opponent or otherwise, Usopp describes outloud some wince inducing situations like "Razorblades between your teeth!" to unnerve anyone in earshot. The only drawback to this lie is that comrades as well will also be unnerved. *'Drive Shoot:' Used in the Dream Soccer King featurette of the anime adaptation, Usopp basically gives a fancy name to an otherwise completely normal shoot at the goal. The extreme sounding name of the shoot being shouted mislead the goalie, Koby, from catching the soccer ball properly. Slingshot The slingshot is Usopp's signature weapon. Despite it being considered a child's toy, the slingshot in Usopp's hands can be just be deadly as Zoro's swords. As a matter of fact, it's the deceptive nature of the slingshot that often gives Usopp an advantage over opponents who don't think otherwise of him. In other words, the slingshot is the perfect weapon for a liar such a Usopp. Combined together with Usopp's sniper skills, it is a handy weapon. Since he was young, Usopp has developed a number of techniques involving his slingshot. The following are those techniques. Not everyone of them is technically dangerous however the majority of them are useful some way or another. *'Namari Boshi (鉛星 (なまりぼし), ''Lead Star):' Usopp fires a small lead ball from his slingshot. **'Hissatsu Namari Boshi (必殺鉛星 (ひっさつなまりぼし), Sure-Kill Lead Star) / (Lead Star):' Usopp fires a small lead ball bearing or pachinko ball. **'Metallic Star (メタリックスター):' '''Hissatsu Namari Boshi' with a different name. *'Kayaku Boshi (火薬星 (かやくぼし), ''Gunpowder Star) / (Exploding Star):' Usopp fires a highly explosive pellet filled with gunpowder. **'Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi (必殺火薬星 (ひっさつかやくぼし), Sure-Kill Gunpowder Star):' A stronger version of Kayaku Boshi. ***'Sogeking Gunpowder Star (そげキーング火薬星(ガンパウダースター)):' '''Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi' with a different name. **'Hissatsu Sanren Kayaku Boshi (必殺三連火薬星, ''Sure-Kill Triple Gunpowder Star) / (Triple Exploding Stars):' A bigger and more powerful version of Usopp's '''Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi' **'Usopp Kayaku Boshi Boshi (ウソップ火薬星星 Usopp Gunpowder Star Star):' Exactly the same as Kayaku Boshi. ***'Usopp Rolling Kayaku Boshi (ウソップロリング火薬星):' Usopp rolls while firing off Hissatsu Kayaku Boshis. *'Sogeking Smoke Star (そげキーング煙星(スモークスター)):' Kemuri Boshi with a different name. *'Tamago Boshi (卵星 (たまごぼし)) / (Egg Star):' Usopp launches a rotten egg at the target's face to blind/distract them. **'Hissatsu Tamago Boshi (必殺卵星 (ひっさつたまごぼし), ''Sure-Kill Egg Star)' *'Kemuri Boshi (煙星 (けむりぼし)) / (Smoke Star):' Usopp fires a smoke bomb to confuse his enemies. **'Shinsen Tamago Boshi (新鮮卵星 (しんせんたまごぼし)) / (Fresh Egg Star):' Same thing as '''Tamago Boshi' only with a fresh egg instead of a rotten one. *'Kaen Boshi (火炎星 (かえんぼし), ''Flame Star) / (Hot Salsa Star):' Usopp fires a pellet containing flammable substances, he sometimes throws bottles with flammable substances in them at the opponent just prior to this attack to increase the damage. **'Hissatsu Kaen Boshi (必殺火炎星 (ひっさつかえんぼし), Sure-Kill Flame Star):' A stronger version of Kaen Boshi. *'Ketchup Boshi (ケチャップ星) / (Ketchup Star):' A defenseive move where Usopp splatters himself with small ketchup bomb so that it looks like he's covered in blood. This deceives the opponent into thinking he's injured or dead and causes them to drop their guard. Usopp can then that advantage of their lowered guard to run away or launch a sneak attack. **'Hissatsu Ketchup Boshi (必殺ケチャップ星 (ひっさつケチャップぼし), Sure-Kill Ketchup Star)' *'Tokusei Tabasco Boshi (特製タバスコ星 (とくせいタバスコぼし), Deluxe Tabasco Star) / (Hot Sauce Star):' Usopp fires a pellet containing Tabasco sauce either at the target's eyes or mouth. **'Hissatsu Tabasco Boshi (必殺タバスコ星 (ひっさつタバスコぼし), Sure-Kill Tabasco Star) ' *'Akahebi Boshi (赤蛇星, Red Snake Star):' Usopp fires a signal flare that creates a red smoke pillar to alert his friends to his location. *'Hissatsu Shuriken Ryuu Seigun (必殺手裏剣流星群, Sure-Kill Shuriken Meteoric Swarm) / (Shuriken Shooting Stars):' First used during his fight with Luffy, Usopp fires a chain of several attached Shuriken which, when fired, separate into a large spread of shuriken to cover a wider radius. *'Hissatsu Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi (必殺炸裂サボテン星, Sure-Kill Exploding Cactus Star) / (Blasting Cactus Star):' Usopp fires a pellet that explodes on impact and showers the victim with quills. Kabuto Sometime before arriving in Enies Lobby, Usopp developed a new weapon. This weapon which he calls a giant pachinko shooter, is called the Kabuto. This green contraption that looks like a cross between a staff and a slingshot. It is apparently named after the beetle of the same name due its resemblance to the beetle's horn. Usopp revealed this weapon when he was asked by Luffy to burn down the World Government flag. ''One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 398, Usopp reveals his new weapon. This weapon is several times more powerful than Usopp's original slingshot as apparent from the techniques Usopp does with it. It is assumed that the weapon with its amazing powers, is Dial powered. However, Usopp has yet to devulged the true secret of it. One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 421, Usopp tries to explain the Kabuto to Zoro and Sanji. The following techniques are those he can do with the weapon. As can be seen, several of these techniques are actually upgraded versions of those he can do with his slingshot. *'Hissatsu Fire Bird Star (必殺火の鳥星(ファイアーバードスター), ''Sure-Kill Fire Bird Star):' Usopp fires what can be assumed to be a very strong Kaen Boshi in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact. It is currently unknown on how the properties of this attack work but a common theory is that it is a dial-based enhancement. This was first shown when he burnt the World Government flag on top of the Tower of Justice. ''One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 398, Usopp reveals his new weapon. *'Hissatsu Himawari Boshi (必殺向日葵星 (ひまわりぼし), ''Sure-Kill Sunflower Star):' Five '''Hissatsu Kaen Boshi' are shot at the same time in a pentagon pattern. *'Hissatsu Chou Kemuri Boshi (必殺超煙星 (ちょうけむりぼし), ''Sure-Kill Super Smoke Star):' Usopp shoots a pellet that spews smoke over a great distance, creating an enormous smokescreen. Other Weapons Aside from lies and slingshots, Usopp also uses a variety of other weapons such as hammers and dials. These weapons while not befitting a sniper, fit in with Usopp's style of fighting. Hammers While Usopp is not skillful with a hammer, he however can use it as a weapon to a certain degree. The following are techniques that are hammer related. *'Usopp Hammer (ウソップハンマー):' Usopp bashes his target on the head with a small, yet effective, hammer. *'Usopp Pound (ウソップパウンド):' Usopp uses his "5-Ton Hammer" (actually two frying pans, a metal sheet and a stick weighing 2 kg combined) to strike a target. Against Miss Merry Christmas, it looked like a game of Whack-A-Mole. *'Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei (必殺ウソッチョハンマー水星, Sure-Kill UsoCho Hammer Comet) / (Hammer Shooting Star):' A combo attack with Tony Tony Chopper, Chopper transforms into his '''Horn Point' form and Usopp uses Choppers antlers and a large rubberband as a slingshot to fire the hammer Usopp uses for his Usopp Hammer attack at the opponent with tremendous force. Dials During the latter momments of the crew's time in Skypiea, Usopp received a collection of Dials. He received these Dials he traded a bunch of rubber bands with the natives for them. Since then, Usopp has made use of them in a variety of ways such as coming up with inventions that appear to involve Dials such as the Perfect Clima-Tact and the Kabuto. The following listed here are the known Dials which he has used in battle or otherwise. *'Tone Dial (音貝 (トーンダイアル)):' A sound-storing Dial that was used to play a joke on Zoro. *'Flash Dial (閃光貝(フラッシュダイアル)):' A Dial that stores light. By pressing it, Usopp can release any light within as a sort of flash bomb. *'Breath Dial (風貝(ブレスダイアル)):' A Dial that is normally used to store scents. This was used so far in the battle against Luffy and was used to store flammible gas. Before the battle began, Usopp hid the Dial somewhere on the battle field. When enough of the gas had sprayed onto the battle field, Usopp ignited it with a Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi causing his opponent to be swallowed up in a massive explosion. *'Impact Dial (衝撃(インパクト))': A Dial that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. Usopp uses this to absorb a powerful blow such as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka and releases it back at the source by striking the opponent. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is akin to original blow. Other Equipment Aside from weapons, Usopp possesses a variety of equipment which he uses to aid him. These range from caltrops to blackboards and many of which are Usopp's inventions. These equipment, while often comical, sometimes provide Usopp with an edge over his opponents, no matter how strong they are. The following are a number of techniques that involve his equipment. *'Makibishi Jigoku (マキビシ地獄 (じごく), ''Caltrop Hell) / (Caltrops):' Usopp drops a trail of sharp caltrops on the ground to discourage large groups from following or as a trap. *'Usopp Noise (ウソップノイズ) / (Usopp Screech):' Usopp plugs his ears, pulls out a small blackboard and rakes his nails across it to make is opponent flinch so he can escape or launch a surprise attack. *'Usopp AAaaaAAAaaaAA! (ウソップアーアアー):' Usopp dons a special belt that can fire a grappling hook for him to swing from tree to tree with. However, Usopp forgot to put in a way to detach the rope. The attack's name is basically Usopp trying to do a Tarzan yell. *'Usopp Hopping (ウソップホピング):' Usopp uses special spring shoes to land safely after a jump from a high place. *'Usopp Bomerang:''' In the the third One Piece movie, Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals, Usopp was shown using a specialized bomerang. This boomerang can be folded into itself better transportation. Usopp described that once he's thrown this boomerang that "there's no turning back". However when Usopp attempted to attack Count Butler with it, the boomerang apparently didn't return after the count dodged it. Apparently, what Usopp meant by "there won't be turning back" didn't mean that the weapon was unbeatable or such. He meant that the boomerang wouldn't return back to it's owner like a regular boomerang. While it proved useless at first, Usopp later on was actually able to put it to good use. Pretending that the boomerang was a set of horns, Usopp was able divert the Horn Eaters into a dead end in which he trapped them with the aid of Nami's calculations. References Category:Weapons Category:Abilities